Bethyl in Alexandria
by starcrossedwriter91
Summary: She's been through a lot, he thought he'd never see her again. But they got her back and it's a new beginning. A collection of Bethyl moments in Alexandria.
1. It won't be the same without you

_Hi! so basically English is not my first language so I translated it from Italian. I think it turned out fine but anyway, be gentle if it's not 100% correct._

* * *

When Beth opens her eyes it's because the voices coming insistently from downstairs have disturbed her sleep. She twists and turns but there's no use, she's wide awake now. The voices belong to more than one person, she can recognize Rick's resolute but composed tone followed by another lower male voice that she can barely perceive. A woman joins the conversation. Beth sits straight and tries to hear better, focusing only on the voices and cutting out the chirp of birds and the whistle of the wind blowing outside the window.

She gets out of bed and slowly reaches the door of her room. She opens it quietly, so she doesn't wake anybody else. She exits keeping close to the wall right in front of the stairs. Now she can tell who the other two are, it's Daryl and Carol. They try their best not to make too much noise, oblivious that they've already caught her attention. Beth wonders what they might be discussing about that early in the morning.

"I don't get it, Daryl" says Rick frustrated. "You are part of the family, you've always been with us. Where are you going to go on your own?"

Beth frowns. She must have heard wrong, that's for sure. What does it mean 'go on your own'? It doesn't sound like a discussion about going hunting or searching for food.

"Rick's right. Don't be an idiot" this is Carol, the only person that can get away with calling Daryl an idiot without risking a punch in the face. There always had been a special bond between them, she's like a mom and a best friend at the same time. She's special. But maybe not enough to convince Daryl that he's wrong. "This place is not for me. You can't force me to stay" is Daryl's response, dry and definite. His steps move further, a door slams. Beth is definitely dumbstruck. She can hear Rick huff in the now silent kitchen and even without seeing him, she would bet that he's got his hands on his hips, exasperated, trying to come up with a way to fix things. "He's stubborn" comments Carol any less worried. "But it's true, we can't chain him down here if he doesn't want to stay."

_She's giving up_, that's what Beth thinks listening to Carol, 'cause if she understood it right then Daryl got out to never come back again. He's leaving Alexandria.

"It won't be the same without him" Rick says down-spirited. _Of course it won't be! _thinks Beth nervously. What makes her mad is the fact that they let him go so easily but it's not all, it's mostly how he left without saying a word to anybody but the two of them, like they're the only ones who care for him. No, Beth can't accept that she won't see Daryl Dixon ever again.

.

She managed to follow him to the woods border without being noticed. In a corner of her mind she's pretty proud of herself, especially with someone like Daryl. Even though no one is forced to remain in Alexandria, he chose to leave avoiding the main gate. It is an escape.

When he's about to disappear forever Beth reveals her presence. "You're leaving without even saying goodbye to me?" she didn't mean to sound so hurt but she couldn't help her voice from coming out like that. She is now standing with her fists closed tight by her sides, a few steps from where he is, waiting for his reaction. He stops and turns slowly toward her. Beth isn't sure how to interpret his expression. Is he annoyed? Pissed off? He only methodically fiddles with his crossbow lying over his shoulder, without meeting Beth's eyes. "Thought you hated goodbyes" he says.

Beth would smile if the situation were different. He remembers, that she hated goodbyes. She actually still does, but this is _Daryl _they're talking about.

"Many things have changed. And honestly I was hoping I'd get one from you, given that I won't be seeing you again" she answers, head held high.

Daryl looks a bit uncomfortable, it's clear that by bailing like that he counted on not having that confrontation with her.

Beth attempts a few steps closer to him. Her fists remain closed, maybe this way she'll contain the tension that she feels knowing that whatever happens next depends on her, on what she can say to him to change his mind.

"I can't stay" Daryl says glancing down.

"Why?"

"This place is not for me"

"Fine, give me a reason"

Daryl exhales. "The perfect houses, the nice people, a job and a place for everyone...it's weird, it's fucking weird. I don't see myself in this".

Beth sighs, even closer to him now. "No one is 100% sure of Alexandria. But it's a chance. And it could work if we stick together and you know why? Because we are a family, all of us" while she says the words Beth knows that they're true, she isn't just trying to convince him. "And it won't be the same without you. Rick believes that, everybody believes that. _I_ do." she adds with as much emphasis as she can, reaching out for his hand now free from the crossbow. The gesture also serves to catch his eye. Daryl is listening now, he really is. The small but strong hand of Beth squeezes his firmly. "Please, stay" she pleads. Daryl is silent for the longest time, or at least that's how it feels to Beth, and none of them moves, their fingers intertwined."All right" he agrees, finally.

Beth lets out a sigh of relief and allows herself to smile. Daryl's face is less tense too, the corners of his mouth pull up a little. She can't help it, she throws her arms around him like she hadn't done in a long time. He keeps her pressed against his chest while he places his other hand on her hair. Beth glances up, he returns the look and then, like it's the most natural thing in the world, she rises on the tip of her toes and kisses him on the lips. It's a long, sweet kiss that both of them had been waiting for since they'd learned to know each other for real. Lots of things had gone wrong since then, but nothing was getting in their way now.

Daryl never crosses the border between the city and the woods. They go back together, side by side.


	2. It's all better now

_Hey there readers! Thank you for giving my story a chance! Ok, so I've changed the title and it's now called "Bethyl in Alexandria" and I have no idea if I'll add more chapters after this one. I'm kind of putting Beth in the scenes that we saw in the show in 5B and also imagining things that she might do if she had made it to Alexandria so maybe I'll come up with more ideas. Anyway, this one takes place during the welcome party that Deanna threw at her house._

* * *

He doesn't even care about the stupid party. He's not going. Why should he? It's not like he's a people-person, he's never been. He'll hang around Alexandria and then go home and get some sleep. No big deal. The others will tell him all about it when they get back later anyway. He did manage to take a shower though, mostly 'cause he could and also because Carol looked pretty serious the last time she threatened to throw a bucket of water over his head if he didn't clean up on his own volition. In the house where he is staying he has a pile of new, freshly ironed clothes in a closet all for himself. He had picked a dark long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and put them on. The jacket with the angel wings on the back he didn't give up just yet, he felt a little bit more confident with it on.

Now he's just strolling past the house where Aaron, the guy that had recruited them all and brought them to Alexandria, lives with his partner lights are on, he figures they must be having dinner given that it's past seven. Or maybe they've already eaten and they're just relaxing in the living room, or reading a book, or whatever. Here they can afford that, he thinks. They have walls around the town that make them sleep without worries. So they find time for silly stuff and for love, too. Like it's so normal, like it can't be swept away from them any minute. Daryl sighs. He moves past there, wondering why he's having such thoughts. He keeps walking, observing the other houses along the road.

Before he knows he finds himself near Deanna's place. It's a house a little bigger than the others, well kept, with a small yard. Muffled voices flow out, shadows pass behind the lit windows. Everybody's there, except for him. He considers going in but...no, he's just not in the mood. He doesn't feel like making small talk nor to share his personal story with complete strangers. He's already walking away when something stops him right on his tracks. The voices are now replaced by a melody, a piano playing. It's a nice tune, he thinks, and he might as well stick around a while to listen. But then the notes are accompanied by the words of a song. He knows that voice all too well.

Daryl goes for the back door of Deanna's house and he quietly enters from there, so he won't draw people's eyes on him right away. Her voice is loud and clear now, he stands by the open door that leads to the parlor where a bunch of party guests listen mesmerized like it's a mermaid's call. She's sitting at the piano, her back to him. Right next to her, Maggie hold a glass of wine in her hand and watches her sister with a glimmer in her eyes, like even she can't believe that she's actually there, alive and well, doing what she loves the most. Daryl's never heard that song before but he likes it anyway, probably 'cause he finds everything she performs pleasant and optimistic.

_I saw the surprise, the look in your eyes, I gave it up_

_gonna be who I am, be who I am and give it up_

_I tried all the way_

_wait for me, wait for me_

_it's all better now, it's all better now_

_wait for me, wait for me..._

Something in the lyrics makes him go back to a particular night, when he saw the surprise in _her_ eyes when she realized that if he had changed his mind about the existence of good people out there it was all because of her. It was Beth. And then boom, there was no time for anything, it all disappeared before his eyes. She was gone and as fast as he ran he was never able to catch that damned car. God knows how many nights he had spent kicking himself for letting that happen, going over every detail to see if he could have done something differently so that she would still be with him. But it was useless, there was nothing that he could do, not up until the car with the white cross showed up again on his path. That was his chance to make it right, to find her. And now she was sitting at a piano, supposedly happy. For once things were looking up.

The song ends too soon and people start clapping right away. Beth turns around, humbled and maybe a little embarrassed for all the sudden attention but then she spots him through the crowd and her smile grows wider. He gives a couple claps himself, to show his appreciation and offers a hint of a smile. She thanks the audience, stands up and leans to her sister to whisper something in her ear. Maggie searches briefly around the room before her gaze lands on him. She nods at whatever Beth is saying and turns to Glenn. Now Beth is headed his way, shifting through the guests that pat on her back to compliment her. Daryl can't help but notice that she changed as well, she's now wearing a black pleated skirt that grazes her knee, a beige shirt and a dark-brown unbuttoned cardigan over it. The usual high ponytail is replaced by a neat side-braid. She looks absolutely beautiful. She always does, Daryl thinks, but it's so good to see her in normal clothes, not some garments found while scavenging around. They're finally face to face. "You came" she greets him, her smile unwavering.

Daryl puts his hands in his jeans pockets. "I wasn't going to but...yeah, I'm here"

"I'm glad you are" she answers.

"I liked the song" he adds.

She slightly blushes, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "It was Deanna's idea. I didn't want to but she insisted so..."

"It was good. What's it called?"

"'Wait for me'" she says like maybe she's giving him more than a simple title.

Daryl nods in understanding. He can't think about anything else to say. He can see some Alexandria citizens looking with curiosity their way, specifically at him, and he starts feeling like perhaps two minutes of presence at the welcome party are enough and he can leave now. Beth must have sensed that 'cause she places a hand on his arm and asks "Do you wanna go outside for a minute?"

"Hell yeah" he agrees, clearly relieved. They make a quick detour for some beer at the drinks table and once he's grabbed a bottle they step out on the back porch.

Beth leans against the banister, Daryl against the house wall. He takes a sip of his beer.

"You know, I've been thinking of what you said" she starts. "About Alexandria being too perfect and that we shouldn't trust people so easily. I think you're kind of right."

Daryl straightens up a little. "I thought you were all about believing in the good in people."

"Yes, I still believe that. But one thing is believing and another is jumping without a parachute. I'm just saying, we don't know how long we are staying here, maybe everything will turn out okay or maybe not and we'll be on the road again, but either way we should enjoy the benefits of Alexandria. We have real food, a roof over our heads, clothes, showers. It's pretty sweet" she explains.

Daryl weighs her words for a while before he speaks. "So basically we're hoping for the best..."

"...but expecting the worst, yeah. Though I'm still more on the hope side" she finishes his sentence with a smirk.

"It makes sense" Daryl says.

Beth fills the space between them in two steps. She encircles her arms around him, her gaze up to his face. "Just remember that we're in this together. You're _never_ alone."

It's still too good to be true to Daryl that they can allow themselves movements like these. That he can brush her soft arm with his fingers as he's doing right now, that he can bring her even closer to his chest and kiss her on her perfect pink lips. He doesn't even care that somebody could come out and bust them, they're not doing anything wrong. He could have a little happiness too, with Beth. It's all better now.

* * *

_P.S.: I had a hard time finding a fitting song but Kings Of Leon's Wait For Me seemed pretty good to me so I used it. I hope you liked it (and that you overlook the fact that it came out, like, in 2013 which means Beth couldn't possibly know it..!)_


	3. Jealous

_Hey there! So, I wasn't sure about this one but since I had it ready to be published I figured I could just do it. It's probably going to be the last one in this collection but I have a new idea for a one shot so maybe I will come back again with that._

* * *

Beth can hardly believe it when the day is through. She is so completely tired, she just wishes for her comfy new bed and a few good hours of sleep. What's unbelievable is that she's not exhausted after fighting for her life against some walkers or trying to run away from them: she's worked at the school all day. And it was amazing. Deanna had assigned her a job at the makeshift school after she told her how she loved taking care of kids during her interview. It was the only thing that she could be useful with in Alexandria, really, since her other skills included singing and playing two instruments. So it was more than okay with her to take the job. On her first day she'd finger-painted, sang cartoon themes, read fairytale books and tried to teach the alphabet to the smaller children that luckily seemed pretty well-behaved and eager to be entertained. She wasn't alone, another girl from there was helping her out (or more the other way around since she was new) but it had been a long day just as well.

Now she is fixing her messy blonde hair in a high ponytail and getting ready to go back home. As she gets out of the building she bumps into a guy that is entering. "Oh, sorry!" she apologizes right away, shifting so he can pass. It's a guy her age, maybe a couple years older. He's tall, dark haired and he looks familiar. "What the-" As he focuses on Beth's face his expression changes from annoyed to interested. "Hi, are you new?" he swiftly catches up in a more friendly tone.

Beth nods. "Yeah, I'm in Rick's group."

The boy holds the door open with his hand. "That's right, I figured you were. We don't get many newcomers 'round here" he comments, he takes a look at the building like he's remembering just now where they are. "You're working here?"

"I just started today"

"Damn, my mother gave you one difficult task. I personally wouldn't be able to handle all those hyper-active kids!"

Beth rises her eyebrows connecting the dots. "Oh, you're Deanna's son?"

"Guilty as charged" he confirms. "I'm Aiden, and you are?"

"Beth. And working with the kids doesn't bother me at all, it's the opposite in fact" she answers giving him her hand to shake, which he takes.

"Nice to meet you Beth and, if it's cool for you than it's _really_ cool for all of us. Poor Aly was almost losing her mind doing everything on her own" he explains referring to the other girl at the school.

"I'm glad to help" replies Beth with a smile.

He smiles back at her and leans a little closer. "So, are you going home now?"

"Yep. 'You going in?" she asks gesturing to the inside of the school.

"Mmh? Oh, no, no I was just stopping by to check on something but that can totally wait. Do you mind if I walk you home? I guess you don't know your way around so well since you just got here" he offers.

Somehow Beth feels that if she says yes he'll read too much into it. While she's just being nice to him, he's acting a little...flirty? She shrugs. "It's okay. Alexandria's not that big anyway."

She steps away from the doorway. He follows right behind her. "I didn't wanna come out too strong, really. You seem sweet and I wanted to get to know you better, that's all" he retorts flashing his most reassuring look.

Beth turns around giving him half a smile. "That's so nice of yo-"

"Is everything all right?"

Aiden and Beth's heads snap towards the voice that interrupted their conversation. Daryl is standing on the sidewalk eying the two of them with a weird mix of emotions playing on his face. Worry, suspicion and a bit of something else that Beth can't quite grasp.

"Daryl, hey" despite the awkwardness arising she's really happy to see him. "I was just making my way to the houses."

He's still not appeased, his gaze is on Aiden. If looks could kill...

Beth takes a tentative look at the boy behind her and notices how he's staring right back at Daryl with curiosity. "I wanted to walk Beth home" he says, although not sounding so sure anymore.

"And why the hell is that?" he snarls.

"Daryl!" shock would be a good word to describe Beth's reaction right now.

Aiden raises both hands in surrender but his face is smug. "Hey man, what's the problem? The lady's not taken, she can make her own decisions!"

Daryl slightly stiffens. His gaze travels from Beth's face to the ground, conflicted. She has no clue of what's going on. But it's Aiden that suddenly gets it.

"_Oh_! I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't realize.." he blurts out like he's just discovered the most obvious thing in the world. He even seems a bit embarrassed. "I had stuff to do inside anyhow, so...see ya" and just like that, he walks in closing the door behind him.

Beth doesn't know what to make of it. All she knows for certain is that now Daryl is visibly more relaxed. Weird, she thinks while going towards him. "You just scared that poor guy" she points out, scolding him a little.

"The 'poor guy' is a jackass." Daryl counters back quickly.

"What? He was just being nice!" she says forgetting for a moment that she'd had the feeling he was flirting two short minutes before.

"Well, I don't like him. He put at risk Tara's life while he was out with her and Glenn and Noah. Just so you know" he explains serious.

"I had no idea."

"Well, now that you do..."

Beth takes in his words while they get going. The silence stretches on and on as they're heading home. Then it hits her, what she couldn't pinpoint earlier. "Was there more?" she asks him out of the blue.

"Uh?"

"were you...jealous?"

He grunts something unintelligible while directing his gaze anywhere but at Beth. She laughs under her breath though, and elbows him playfully before taking his hand in hers.


	4. Beth and Maggie

_Yeah, never mind what I said in the previous chapter, I'm back with more...! Well, in this chapter Daryl is only mentioned but there's stuff about how Beth discovered her feelings for him and also some sisterly love. He's present in the next one though _:)

* * *

They've been gone for a while now and Beth's starting to notice. Maggie must be thinking the same thing 'cause she's peeking out the window, a slightly concerned look on her face. She wouldn't say it out loud, Beth knows it; she prefers acting like everything's fine, like Glenn is going to come back to her safe and sound, no doubt. But keeping your cool is near to impossible when you're separated from the people you love. Beth learned that lesson the hard way right after the group was scattered in different parts of the area surrounding the prison. She hadn't known where her sister was, nor if she'd ever be able to see her again. It had been scary. But she hadn't been alone, Daryl was with her. It had meant a lot. But then she was taken by those Grady cops and all of a sudden her world had changed once more. She was stuck missing Daryl too, just as bad as she was missing Maggie.

In the morning Glenn, Tara, Eugene and Noah had gone with Aiden and his friend to search for electrical supplies to restore the power all over the town and it was now late afternoon. Luckily for Beth, Daryl hadn't joined them but she was sympathetic of her sister's worry for Glenn.

Maggie comes back to the table and seats opposite to Beth. They've been folding the fresh laundry for the past few minutes now, another perfectly normal activity for Alexandria's citizens. Beth had been particularly happy to get her hands on a bunch of onesies that Jessie had kindly passed them for baby Judith. Even though they're settled down in separated houses now, Maggie and Beth are taking care of everyday things like loading the washing machine for the Grimes, mostly because it's weird not doing everything together as a group anymore, so helping each other just feels right.

Maggie's folding Glenn's shirts now, glancing at the window from time to time.

"They'll be here any minute" Beth says to comfort her.

"I know" Maggie answers after a moment of hesitation, trying to appear confident about it. She puts the shirt on top of a pile.

Beth just smiles at her, hoping with all her heart that she's right. "I wish we could have something to distract ourselves with, you know? Other than only chores" she adds absentmindedly.

"Oh, but I know what would spark my interest..." prompts Maggie with a devilish grin.

"What's that?" Beth asks curious to hear it.

Maggie leans further over the table. "You still haven't spilled the beans about a certain crossbow-bearing person" she hints all gossipy.

Beth's eyes trail immediately to a pair of tiny blue socks as she picks 'em up and folds them. "I don't know what you're talking about" she answers caught off guard.

"Oh come on! The whole group saw what's going on, don't play dumb!"

Beth's lips purse as she finally finds the courage to look at her sister. Well, she might as well give her _something_ so at least she'll stop worrying about Glenn. "Fine. You're right. What do you wanna know?"

Maggie smirks satisfied. It's a little uncharacteristic of her to be interested in silly stuff like that or maybe it's just the fact that it's been so long since they could discuss light topics. "Just how did that happen?"

Beth rolls her eyes. "I don't know, it just...did."

"While you were out there with him?"

Beth considers her answer. Was it then or was it after the hospital? "I think it started while we were out and then we sort of...picked up from where we left off".

Maggie nods in understanding. "I think it's great. I mean, it's Daryl" the way she says his name is like it's a big deal, like she's fortunate to have him. Beth knows that it's all true and finds herself smiling.

"When he told me that you were with him I was glad to hear it...I just didn't know if you had survived whatever happened to you next. I had no way of knowing" Maggie's voice becomes serious, her eyes glued to the table. She sounds almost ashamed. It's the first time that they face the subject.

"I know that. It's okay" Beth never blamed her sister for not looking for her. The group had no leads as to where she might be and that car could have gone anywhere. It was simply too risky. But chance or perhaps fate had brought them together again so there was no use in dwelling on it.

Only ten minutes go by before they hear the sound of tires on the street and engine roaring. They rush to the front door and burst it open.


	5. Noah's gone

The second the car stops, Aiden's friend descends quickly and makes a run for it. Then Eugene steps out, followed by Glenn. Maggie exhales beside Beth. Something's not right though, because if you take a good look at Glenn you can see his eyes are haunted, his clothes are covered in little red splotches, his skin's damp with sweat. Beth feels a shiver running down her spine; he made it back in one piece but someone else might not have. Maggie's already sprinting to Glenn's side but he's not paying too much attention to her, it's like he's somewhere else, too busy helping Eugene carrying someone out of the back of the car. It's Tara, part of her face also covered in blood, lots of it, and she's unconscious. Maggie is asking what happened, Glenn answers coldly that there was an explosion and walkers. Beth can't just stand there any longer and goes to the car. As more people gather around them, Eugene urges a guy to go call the doctor. Beth realizes that no one else is getting out the car. She checks through the windshield and then circles around to the rear but she's right, the SUV is empty. Her heart sinks. Two more people had left in the morning. One was Aiden and the other was Noah. Her knees weaken, she grabs at the vehicle for balance. That damned feeling of tears forming in her eyes is starting to bother her and she wants it to stop. But her mind is racing back to the day they met, to when they came up with a plan to escape from Grady and then to the moment when he ran past the fence, free. She had smiled that day, 'cause even if she couldn't go with him, even when she was forced to the ground she knew that at least one of them had a chance. Maybe he could find his family. Beth blinks several times to keep from letting the tears actually stream down her cheeks and as she does that she leaves that goddamned street. She doesn't need to hear the story of how exactly Noah died.

His real family was gone but they had welcomed him in theirs. Again, he had a chance to start new. She goes to the backyard of the house, to the swings. She seats and holds on to the chains. A million thoughts swarm through her mind, all about Noah and how unfair it is that they lost him too. Time seems to pass her by real slow but when she raises her head to the sky above it's darker, it must be six or seven. She hears steps coming closer. It's probably Maggie, wondering where the hell she is. Only it's not Maggie.

At first he simply stands there without saying anything. They both know what happened. His eyes, veiled by overgrown strands of hair, can't hide the sadness and the anger. They're both feeling the same thing. He joins her to the swing seat next to hers. "He was a good kid" he says sounding beat.

Beth sighs. "Yeah, he was"

Daryl falls silent for a few moments.

"I thought we could have a break now that we're all here. I thought maybe...we'd stop losing people" she says, her voice low like it's a huge confession. "I guess it was too much to ask for."

Daryl waits a minute before answering. From the corner of her eye Beth sees that he's gazing at the grayish sky above. "The dangerous world that we learned to know is still out there. We can never forget."

He doesn't mean to be harsh, he's just stating a fact. Beth knows his words are true. They've been through enough to know that they can never feel safe, not completely. She suddenly remembers what she said to him after the party; they should hope for the best but expect the worst. Well, now something really bad had happened but it wasn't over yet. They'd have to swallow the pain like dozens of times before. Beth takes a deep breath and rests her head against the swing chain. "I'm glad you didn't go with them. I'm glad you're still here."

Daryl's eyes are piercing through her now, she can feel it. She turns to him and the connection between them is undeniable. She _is_ lucky to have him.


	6. Living proof

_Hi! fluff everywhere in this chapter! I don't know how that happened but I think it's good...! thanks to all of you that are reading and following the story ;)_

* * *

Daryl opens his eyes, a ray of light is streaming through the window. He'd grunt and turn around, trying to buy some extra time, but he's not alone; the bed in his room isn't big but it's wide enough for him to share with Beth, her body pressed against his, head upon his chest, the closest thing to Sleeping Beauty that he's ever seen. Who in their right mind would complain about waking up like that? Her golden locks cover part of her face like a curtain, some of them cascading over Daryl's shoulder. He inhales her scent, like flowers and summer, the warmth irradiating against him is giving him this strange feeling that he can't recognize. Happiness? No, it would be stupid to think that, right? After all, he's never been happy for too long in the past, so why would this time be different? All he knows is whether he wants to admit it or not, Beth had gotten herself a permanent place in his wounded heart.

As he delicately removes her hair from her face, he takes in the two scars that accompany her since she got out of Grady. The cast on the wrist is gone but those two solitary red signs on the forehead and on the cheek remind her everyday of where she's been. Beth never talks about it, but Daryl knows that place has left her deeper wounds than those; that's why for the first time since they settled in the Alexandria houses, Beth has spent the night in his room.

He couldn't sleep so he'd decided to walk out and breathe some fresh air. On the porch, in the corner where he usually positioned, he had found Beth, sitting with her knees close to her chest. She looked shaken, the dark crescents under her eyes were a clear sign of that. When he'd asked her what was wrong she'd simply answered "nightmares". All of those bad dreams were Grady Memorial-themed and Noah's death had done nothing but make them worse. Daryl had put two and two together and gathered that it had happened before. Beth had been trying to be strong at all costs, even when it meant facing problems on her own. But since now Maggie knew about them, Daryl had invited Beth into his room. Now he's sure he's never slept so well in his whole life, not even _before._

She begins stirring. As she yawns and slowly opens her eyelids, this crazy fear crosses his mind for a second: what if she comes to her senses and leaves? In other words, what if this is too good to be true?

He's just starting to stiffen when she tilts her head a little to make eye-contact with him. The smile that she gives him is brighter than the sun. While she was asleep he'd thought she was so beautiful but this, gleaming blue eyes, dimples forming at the corner of her mouth, is making his heart skip a beat. Not in a million years he would have imagined to experience such emotions. "Morning" she says, still a bit sleepy.

He menages to find his voice again and to offer a hint of a smile as well. "Good morning to you"

She shifts just enough to reach him and plant a light kiss on his cheek.

"So how did you sleep?" he asks, even though he can guess the answer judging on her expression.

"Good, actually. The best night of sleep that I've had since...well, a long time" she sounds pleasantly surprised by that, confirming Daryl's theory about the nightmares being more frequent than she lead on. "How about you? Did I bother you?"

"Are you kidding me?" it comes out before he can stop himself.

Beth snickers resting her chin on Daryl's chest, her fingers drawing circles on his muscular shoulder. "I'm glad."

Between the fact that she's so relaxed and that he's almost made it completely obvious that he'd had one of the best nights of his life, he nearly forgets the state that she was in when he'd found her. But he has to ask. "You know, if you have trouble sleeping you can always come here. I mean, if it makes you feel better". It sounds kind of uncertain but she'll know what he means. She always does.

But Beth gets defensive. "Yesterday was tough. You shouldn't have seen me like that."

"It's a good thing that I did, you were a mess."

"That's the problem. I should be stronger, I should get over it just like everybody else."

He looks at her solemnly. "Listen to me; you are strong. You survived on your own, you did what you had to do to give Noah his freedom and now you've made it here. If you don't believe that you're deserving then you don't have a clear image of yourself" she needs to hear it from him, she needs to know that he understands what's going on inside her head even if she won't speak of it.

She lowers her eyes but snuggles closer. "You really think that?"

"You were strong enough to save me. After the prison...I wasn't handling it well" it's not exactly easy to say the words out loud, but if that's what it takes then so be it.

She looks at him again as if to assess if he's telling the truth. "How did I save you?"

He leans closer to her ear. "You made me believe that there's actually some good left in this world. You are living proof." that's a lot coming from him, the man of few words.

She gets pensive for a minute but then she turns her head to kiss his lips. Whenever that happens Daryl is amazed of the electricity that runs through him, as if she's giving him all the energy he needs to live. It's grand and scary at the same time, 'cause right there and then he knows for sure that he wouldn't survive without her, not after they've come this far. They part and she looks convinced. They lie in bed some more before they have to get up and get dressed. Beth's headed to the school for her job while Daryl needs to stop by Aaron's house. "Why's that?" she asks honestly interested, stalling by the door.

"They still haven't given me a job. We'll talk about that". It pains him to hide stuff from her; Aaron had already asked him to go recruiting more people from outside, replacing his partner Erik. It could be dangerous but also something that Daryl is willing to do since he hasn't adjusted to the Alexandria lifestyle just yet. Given what just happened with Noah though, it wouldn't be a great idea to give the news to Beth so soon. He will, just not now. He cups her face with his hand and gives her a quick kiss before she sneaks out. People might not be blind to their relationship but advertising it isn't really his thing. Plus, people would get the wrong message if they caught her coming out of his room wearing only a large white t-shirt falling over her shoulder and gray leggings. One step at a time.


	7. Recruiting

_Hi! so, before you start reading, I want you to forget about the fact that technically Beth should already know Aaron and Erik since she got to Alexandria with the rest of the Group in this scenario. I mean, I guess she wouldn't have paid attention to Erik since he was injured and resting in another room in 5x11. So yes, Aaron and Erik are in this chapter because I've tried not to love them but it was kind of impossible, they're amazing (especially Aaron!). Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Beth had never been at the warehouse but her co-worker Aly had taught her how to get there. They had all sorts of supplies, from food to weapons, so maybe they also had some spare detergent to clean up the green paint that the kids had accidentally spilled all over the classroom floor. She walks in and hears people talking in the distance. As she gets closer she sees a chubby dark-haired woman with kind features dealing with a lanky man with reddish hair. The woman turns briefly in her direction. "I'll be right there" then she gives her full attention back to the man. "So, pasta and tomato sauce. I gotta tell you that we're running out of that."

The redhead brings his hands to his chest as if he's just heard the worst news ever. "Pasta or tomato sauce?"

"Which one would bother you more?"

"Both"

"The sauce." she shots back placing a hand to her hip. "I'm going to do what I can. In the meantime you are gonna have to make it work until restocking" and with that she pushes a door open and disappears in another room.

Beth isn't sure if she should find the look of discomfort on the guy's face funny or absurd. After all, her group had battled with way worse situations than the lack of tomato sauce. Back when they were hungry and searching for a place to stay they would have given anything for a bowl of pasta, with or without flavoring. On the other hand, Beth needs to remember that these people have had it pretty much easy since the virus took over the world so she couldn't judge them. Oh, and they are also the ones who gave them a more than decent new home.

She steps further and decides to initiate a conversation. "Big plans for dinner?"

The man turns to her. "Oh, nothing fancy. It's just that sometimes I hate that we don't have grocery stores anymore. It's all so limited now" he answers, lost in his memories.

Beth tries to sympathize. "Yeah, I get it. But you have more food than I've seen since forever here so it's not that bad either, right?"

The guy nods. "Absolutely." he takes a good look at her face. "You're the girl who's working at the school, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Beth" she leans in and shakes his hand. "Do I have one of your kids?"

He bursts a laugh. "Oh no, I've just heard about you, that's all! People talk, that's practically the only form of entertainment here" he explains rolling his eyes. "I'm Erik."

"Nice to meet you Erik" she decides she likes him.

"So what brings you here? If you're craving chocolate I must warn you: not enough of that either" he adds.

"No, I wanted to see if they have a bottle of detergent, I've got a mess to clean up at the school."

"Oh dear, I can give you mine. I don't think there's any of that stuff here anyway." he offers like they're already besties.

"Really? That would be awesome!" she agrees thankful.

"No problem at all. Just let me get my sauce and pasta and then we'll go. Hey, if you want to come to dinner tonight maybe I can convince Olivia to be more generous..." he gets all mischievous like he's already planning the whole thing in his head. Beth chuckles next to him.

* * *

Erik's house is not too far. She quickly discovered that he's sharing it with Aaron, the man that brought them to Alexandria, so she guesses that Daryl might still be with him now. By the time they get to the driveway Beth knows all about their story; it sounds like they're a solid couple, Aaron and Erik, and she finds herself wondering if she and Daryl could be fortunate as they are, staying together through it all. She fights a smile just thinking about how good it had felt to wake up next to him in the morning. She isn't fast enough to hide it, though and Erik see it. "How about you? Have you noticed someone you like in our town?"

It's like talking to Maggie all over again, but she was more discreet. Sort of. Beth gives a non-committal shrug. "Not really. I just got here" technically it isn't a lie.

"Are you sure? Spencer is single, for one. And there's a couple more guys I could set you up with."

He's on a roll, and Beth should stop him. "Thanks but I'm not looking for anyone right now" 'cause she is already in the middle of something, she might add but she won't.

Although she wanted to sound cool it must not have been so convincing because Erik stops right in front of the picket fence surrounding the house. "How silly of me, maybe you're already involved with someone from your own group! Are you?"

Game over for Beth. She awkwardly shoves her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looks at Erik without saying anything. This only fuels his curiosity. "Which one? I haven't met everyone in your group, unfortunately..." he's deep in thoughts for a few seconds, like he's scrolling through an imaginary database. Beth must say it's kind of funny. Suddenly he gapes. "Could it be Daryl Dixon?"

Wow, he got it. Not that it was too hard to figure out, since they aren't a very large group. Her silence is enough to confirm it. "He's a keeper, I'm telling you. I mean, I just hope he'll say yes to go with Aaron on our trips instead of me. He's certainly more used to the woods than I am."

Beth frowns. "Trips? What trips?"

"The recruiting." he says it like it's obvious. His face falls when he realizes it's not. "Oh, I thought you knew..."

Right at the moment the front door opens and Aaron exits the house followed by Daryl, his forehead creasing trying to understand what she's doing there. So that's what he was going to see Aaron about. Beth wonders if he already knew the details when they had talked in the morning. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Aaron takes over. "Hello, you're Beth right?" as he says so he steps up.

"Yeah."

"I've heard about your singing abilities, it's a bummer we weren't at the party to assist personally." he continues being just as welcoming as his boyfriend.

She forces a smile, too caught up in her thoughts to fully commit to the conversation. "Thank you"

"Beth was looking for some detergent for the school floor, I told her she could borrow ours" Erik steps in.

"Of course! Erik and I will go grab it for you" Aaron signals for his partner to follow him inside; he must have sensed the tension in the air, that's why he's leaving Daryl and Beth alone.

She avoids to look at him, keeping her eyes to the white fence. She's feeling mad, disappointed, worried...

"I was going to tell you" he says.

She slowly nods, still refusing to raise her head. So he _did_ know before he came.

"There's nothing else for me to do here. It's this or they kick me out."

She bites her lip. Of course she doesn't want that. This is something that can make him fit in, something that he can help with. Still, she's torn.

She finally looks up. "OK"

He appraises her expression. "OK..?"

"Yeah. It's your call." she doesn't want him to see she's upset.

Aaron returns with a bottle of detergent. She gets it from him and says thank you one more time. She's already whirling around when Erik's voice stops her. "So do I count you in for dinner tonight?"

Beth's eyes dart from him to Daryl. She smiles politely at Erik. "My brother in law is not feeling well and I should stay home for support. Rain check?"

"Whenever you want" he agrees friendly. He waves while she makes her way to the school, refusing to look back.


	8. Shine a light

She's crouched down picking up the crayons scattered all around the floor and across the small table of the classroom when she feels her shirt being pulled. She turns around and a little girl, Lucy, is standing expectantly behind her, big brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Beth shifts towards her and smiles encouragingly. "What are you still doing here, sweetheart?" it's closing time and all the other kids had just left.

"Your friend is waiting for you" the little girl says in her tiny voice, pointing at the door.

"Who are you talking about, Lucy?" Beth asks placing the crayons on the table.

"The one with the wings" she answers shyly and runs out the door right after.

Beth tenses. Daryl. He's outside. She puts the crayons back in their pencil box and stands up. She's done for the day but she isn't ready to face him just yet. She noticed a back door earlier, and she makes a last minute decision to go out from there. She taps Aly's shoulder, busy gathering sketch books. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure" she answers right away.

"If the man that is outside asks you where I am could you tell him I went home early?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?" she asks concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired and I want to walk home by myself." she assures her. "I'll sneak out the back door."

* * *

As soon as she's out Beth realizes that if she goes straight to the houses she'll find him there anyway withing minutes so she needs to go somewhere else first. She's still having mixed feelings about Daryl's lie; why didn't he simply tell her that he was offered a job? Did he think she was too fragile to handle it? She wanders around Alexandria for a while before a small chapel shapes in front of her. She vaguely remembers hearing that Father Gabriel was asked to become the new preacher since they didn't have one and he might have accepted. Whether he is inside or not, Beth can't help but feel compelled to enter. Lots of stuff had happened recently and she'd kind of lost touch with God.

She creaks the door open and walks in. The typical scent of incense and holy water that always filled her nose whenever she found herself in a church isn't there, replaced by the faint smell of stale, abandoned spaces. No one else is there, luckily. The pews are dusty, pale light radiates in from the varnished glass windows. A lone statue of the Virgin Mary is towering next to the altar which is modest and scarcely decorated but as she moves closer Beth spots a Bible resting on it and she immediately takes it in her hands. The feeling of the thin pages under her fingertips is so familiar she could cry. It brings her back to the Sunday visits to the local church with her family. Her mom had been a firm believer in God and His design. Whenever something bad happened she would never let herself be sad for too long 'cause she knew that God had a plan. Her whole life Beth had shared that same belief, never doubting in a higher power, but now she knows that some things aren't so easily explained. She does her best to keep thinking positive thoughts but sometimes it's incredibly hard.

To her right she sees candles and a lighter. She goes to get one and then she picks up the lighter, flickering it on. As she brings the flame near to the candle she closes her eyes and thinks of her mother, not the way she was when she'd last seen her out of the barn but how she used to be at church, happily listening to her daughter singing in the choir, reading the Bible with the rest of the flock. She puts down the candle and repeats the gesture dedicating it to her father, then to Noah. If she had to light a candle for all the people that their group had lost so far, there wouldn't be enough of them. She takes a deep breath and aims her sight up high. She doesn't want to come back there to shine a light for Daryl, too. She prays, for the first time in a long while, that whoever is watching over her will keep an eye on him as well.

* * *

She lost track of time and when she gets out of the chapel she's caught by surprise by the sight of rain falling down insistently. With no umbrella and nothing to use to protect herself she only has two choices, wait it out in the chapel some more or just run to the house as fast as she can. Her visit there had helped her clear her mind a little, facing Daryl doesn't seem that difficult anymore, so she decides to go.

Beth jogs at a semi-fast pace, crossing the streets, trying to remember exactly how to get to the house from there. When she runs across Aaron and Erik's house she knows she's made it, since it's in the same road. She slows down a bit, no point in hurrying when her clothes are already drenched and her hair too, flattened to her neck. She's about to walk the steps of her house when she's startled by a figure emerging from the porch. She squints through the raindrops trying not to close her eyelids. Of course he was waiting for her. His face looks angry and tired as he's towering above her. His hair and clothes are wet but not as sopping as hers. Her stare is steady on him. "Daryl..."

"Where the hell have you been?" he roars.

She's taken aback by the rage coming through his voice but she quickly recovers and dares to take a step up. "I took a walk" she answers sternly not taking her eyes off him.

"I went to the school but you weren't there and then you weren't at home. I looked all over for you" he growls back over the sound of rain pouring down.

The tiniest twinge of guilt gets to her stomach thinking that he was out there searching for her. But she needs to push it down. "why did you lie to me about the recruiting?" she asks raising her voice. "Did you think I couldn't take it?"

He winces just barely for her to notice before he descends one step. "Noah had just died, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure" he shouts back.

"You should have told me!"

"You said you were okay with it!"

"Well, I lied too, alright?!" she fires back spreading her arms in admission. "I want you to feel like you belong here for as long as we're staying but I also don't want to lose you and the possibility is freaking scary to me, okay?" she pauses, her arms falling back to her sides. "I care about you, Daryl Dixon." she adds lowering her tone a bit, but still loud enough for him to hear.

The intensity of his gaze is something that she's never seen before. In one swift motion he closes the distance between them, pulling her in. He holds her face like she's the most precious person in the entire world and kisses her fiercely. Not once in her life Beth had been kissed like that, as if the other person was afraid to let her go. She wraps her arm around him, grabbing tightly at his leather vest. Nothing could ruin that moment for them, not even the rain falling on their heads.

He breaks the kiss only to catch his breath. Beth's heart is racing like crazy. Daryl rests his forehead on hers, his gray-blue eyes never leaving her. "If you want me to say no to Aaron..."

"You can't. You have to go" she shakes her head, more sure than ever. "Just be very careful, alright?"

As much as she would prefer for him to stay far away from the threats of the woods, she also knows that it's the only job he can get. He gets people, he'll know who is good to join the community and who's not. He won't be alone, Aaron will always have his back. She won't be selfish like that.

His mouth curves in a faint smile. "Always" he promises.

* * *

_Hey there! Just wanted to say that I changed the rating from K to T. That's pretty much it, I hope you're still liking the story so far :) _


	9. Close

It had been damn hard to let go of her, but her clothes were drenched and she needed to change or she would catch a cold. The house is strangely silent, in the middle of the afternoon no one is there; it's one of the perks of the _a -job-for-all _method that Deanna had going on. Beth had just climbed up the stairs to her room and Daryl is now entering his. As he sits on his bed, he thinks about the events of the day; Beth's presence in front of Aaron's house had left him puzzled and the second he took in her sad expression he knew that Erik had told her about the recruiting. That wasn't how it was supposed to go, she had to hear it from him. Still, he had managed to mess up. She'd looked so hurt right before leaving the driveway...Even though she'd said she was okay he didn't really believe her.

He takes off his leather vest and puts it on a chair, then starts unbuttoning his black shirt. He sighs. He knew she was purposely avoiding him when he didn't see her getting out of the school at the end of her shift. Her co-worker had told him she had left early so he went back to the house only to find it empty, like it is now. Panic had started to surge; where could she be? What if something bad had happened to her? Those were the questions buzzing through his mind while he was searching around Alexandria. But Beth was nowhere to be found. He had no choice but to calm the heck down and wait on the front porch, hoping she's eventually show up. Minutes seemed to go by like hours, every glance he took at the road ahead would bring him nothing new. Then suddenly he'd heard steps approaching closer and closer, spattering on the wet asphalt. It was her. Relief washed over him immediately, only to be replaced by a feeling of anger when she was close enough. Didn't she know how worried he had been? Didn't she know how much she meant to him? When Beth explained that _she_ was the one worried about _him_, all the anger subsided. She didn't want him to go recruiting but at the same time she knew it was the only thing to do. He could see it in her eyes that she honestly cared about him, just like she said. He couldn't wait any longer to press his mouth on her beautiful, soft lips. As he kissed her feverishly and felt her holding on to him, Daryl knew he was in deep. She had captured him, no escape from there. And she had the same fear of losing him. If only the world wasn't that awful...but it was, which meant that all he could do was promise her to at least be careful. More than usual, 'cause she'd be waiting for him.

He leaves his shirt with the vest and puts on a new pair of jeans. He's still damp from the rain so he goes upstairs to get a towel in the bathroom. He swings the door open and freezes. Her blue eyes widen in surprise but she regains composure pretty fast, smiling awkwardly at him. Beth's wet blond hair is falling on her shoulders and she'd been attempting to dry 'em up by rubbing them with a towel. A white bra is peeking through the long unbuttoned-shirt she changed into. Daryl's eyes travel along her bare legs. He's simply hypnotized by how stunning she looks...He shakes his head, his gaze to the pristine floor. "I'm sorry, I was looking for a towel...I'll just-" he mumbles backing away.

"Wait!" she calls. He stops but doesn't look up. "Don't mind me, you can take one from the cabinet" he raises his head only to follow the instructions. There is in fact a cabinet, against the wall on her right. Beth is standing by the sink and near the bathtub. Daryl supposes he could take the damn towel and get the hell out of the bathroom. As he opens the cabinet doors he's still too aware of her presence so close to him. He grabs the towel from a stack and turns around, one foot in front of the other.

"When are you leaving?" she stops him once again.

He hasn't even made it to the threshold. She is talking about the recruiting again. He turns toward her. She's staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. "Tomorrow morning" he answers.

She inhales deeply. "Soon"

"Yeah".

"All right" Beth lowers her eyes a bit and drops the towel on the edge of the tub. He can't see her like that, sad, trying to hold the pain in like it's nothing. His strong girl...He goes standing behind her. His face joins hers in the reflection in the mirror as he slides his arms around her waist. They look so different, yet they're also very much alike. The scars on her face tell a story of violence and loneliness, his eyes have seen things he doesn't want her to know. Truth is, before the apocalypse shook the world he would have never even dared to wish for a girl like Beth, so kind-hearted, so hopeful. He had been a screw-up, too scared to actually take a stand and step out of his brother's shadow. Once, Carol had said to him that somewhere along the way he'd become a man, which meant that the immature boy he used to be was long gone now. He wants to believe it so badly, because Beth deserves better. He feels her hand closing over his.

She turns her head just slightly, her mouth tracing soft kisses on his neck, then up to his stubbly chin until she's finally covering his lips. He steers her so she's facing him, never breaking the kiss. The smell of rain still lingers on her but it can't conceal her natural sweet scent. He presses her body against the sink and before he knows what he's doing he's lifting her up so she's sitting there, her legs wrapping around him. The kiss only grows more intense, sticking together like that is like an urge that is taking over him and Beth is keeping up the pace. Her fingers run through his hair while his hands slip under the open shirt, brushing her silky skin. A quiet moan escapes her mouth. In one swift move he sweeps the shirt down her shoulders, only then he parts from her lips, pulling her tightly against his chest, enjoying the feeling of her body so close to his. Her breathing is frantic, her gaze on him as if she's begging him to keep going; he tucks her wet hair behind her ear and starts kissing her neck, sucking like he's hungry for her. Beth grabs his shoulders stronger and her head falls back with every touch of his lips.

A door closes downstairs. Daryl jumps back, wary, Beth is just as startled.

"Beth?" Maggie's far away voice calls.

Her eyes widen and it takes her a second to retrieve the shirt and put it on. He's still shirtless though, so he figures out something quick. "You go to your room and put some pants on, while I take a shower" a cold one, while he's at it.

She nods, getting down from the sink and fastening the last two buttons. He runs the hot water and she slips out the bathroom door. He takes a deep breath. That was close. He locks the door and leans against it. So close to being busted and...to something else.

* * *

_Hi guys! sorry for the delay, to be honest this chapter has been ready for a while now but it's the one after this that has been a little difficult to write down the way I wanted it. Let's just say I hit "delete" a lot before I was satisfied...! By the way, I hope you like chapter 9, you may have noticed that I've put the words "Beth deserves better" in, because it's something I always come across online when there's a Beth talk so I just couldn't escape it. I legitimately have no idea of how long I'll keep updating this, it'll probably be another 2 chapters. I'll let you know how it goes. thanks for reading :) _


	10. Sleep

**Beth**

Beth can't sleep. Again. Turning left and right had done nothing to make her feel relaxed enough to finally doze off. She had vowed to herself to stay in her room for the night, get some rest and have a nice dream, for a change. But it's not working so far. She is laid on her back, staring at the ceiling above, going through everything that happened during the eventful day; first the discovery of Daryl's job offer, followed by the visit at the chapel and a jog under the rain. Then, Daryl kissed her on the porch steps of the house. Only what happened in the bathroom afterward topped that...Beth kicks the sheets away from her. It had been unexpected, intense and...crazy, in a very good way. Whenever she catches herself thinking about it she feels her cheeks heat up. And then Maggie had come home. That was it, he showered, she helped cooking dinner. Later that afternoon she wanted to see Daryl again but there just wasn't a chance. He'd gone out after his shower to discuss something with Rick and Michonne and as far as she knows he stayed at the Grimeses for dinner as well.

Now she's all alone and after a couple of hours of tossing and turning she knows she won't sleep at all, which at least will keep the nightmares at bay. She gets up and walks to the window. She lifts the pane and props her elbows on the sill, glancing up at the charcoal sky, lit only by the moon. A delicate breeze finds its way inside, causing her to shiver just a little. The sight of the big round moon gives her peace. It's one of the things that she really holds on to, because among all the ugly of the world there's still something that remains untouched and beautiful. The moon will never cease to glow in the night, the stars will always come out. It must count for something. She sighs, suddenly wishing for Daryl to be there with her. Maybe she could go see if he's back.

Beth grabs her new favorite long-sleeved cardigan and slips her arms in, then walks on her tiptoes out of the room. She's careful not to make any noise and arrives quickly at Daryl's door. She knocks only once, very softly, and waits. The seconds pass and there's no answer. He could be sound asleep. Beth gathers some courage and opens the door just slightly to see inside. To her surprise, it's empty. His bed is intact, the window closed shut. A lump forms in her throat. She can either go back upstairs or wait a while for him. She decides for the latter and goes sitting on his bed. It had felt way more comfortable the night before, but maybe she'd been too tired or too busy enjoying Daryl's warm arms around her to notice. She lies down on her side, bringing her knees to her chest. She'll stay just for a few more minutes. Just a few more.

**Daryl**

It's late when he walks through the front door. He had dinner at Rick's place and after that he went to Aaron's house to talk about the last details on their first recruiting trip. He'd also worked on the motorcycle that Aaron had shown him the first time he was there. It was the closest thing to a hobby he could get. The floorboards creak under his shoes, the noise magnified by the silence reigning in the house. He touches the doorknob to his bedroom but stops there. Turning around, he glances at the staircase. She must be sleeping by now or so he hopes. She'll defeat the nightmares that still visit her at times, he knows she will. It just kind of sucks that he couldn't find a minute to talk to her after what had happened a few hours earlier. He blows out a breath and turns the knob.

He's already closed the door behind him when his eyes land on the bed. He can barely make out her slender silhouette, but the pale moonlight coming from the window helps. She's huddled on her side, his pillow clutched between her arms, head resting on a part of it. The look on her beautiful face is peaceful. Daryl takes off his leather vest while crossing the room, then he sits on the chair near the bed and quietly slips off his shoes. He moves to the bed and joins her trying not to wake her in the process, because that would be a damn shame. Whether she'd come to his room because of her nightmares of simply because she wanted to see him, he's certainly happy she did. He lies down beside her, pressed against her back, one arm covering her waist. The weight of the day is suddenly descending on him. Daryl nestles closer to her and it doesn't take long before his eyes give in and close.

**Beth**

She stretches her whole body. She relaxes again and opens her eyes. At first she doesn't remember where she is but it comes to her quick enough. It's Daryl's room, the night before she'd sneaked inside hoping to see him and maybe talk a while but she'd found the room empty. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for him. The bummer is that he still isn't there. The morning light sparkles in the room and her eyes squeeze to adjust. If Daryl isn't there then he must be gone already. She can't help but feeling a little disappointed, but it's okay, she trusts he will be alright. She sits, ready to get out of bed when her hand touches a piece of paper that crackles under her fingers. Beth picks it up and takes a better look at it. It's a note, from him.

_I didn't wanna wake you. I guess you didn't have nightmares tonight. Don't worry about me, okay? Be back soon._

Her eyebrows shoot up. That's true, she didn't have a single bad dream, and that's without being aware of Daryl's presence. A smiles slowly forms on her lips; he'd been there with her, after all and he even took the time to write her a note. She didn't even notice, she was sleeping so soundly. Beth folds up the note and presses it against her chest. She sighs, closing her eyes, and believes his words. He'll be back.

* * *

_Hi! coming soon a badass Beth chapter and a Daryl-centric one (sort of). Thanks for reading my fanfiction, your reviews and appreciation mean a lot to me ;)_


	11. Good luck

Everywhere he turns, Daryl sees their contorted hungry faces, palms pressing hard against the car windows, some of them trying to climb on the windshield, causing the car to swing left and right like on a damn luna park ride. It doesn't take a genius to see there's no escape. A quick look at Aaron's panicked expression and he's sure he knows it too. He's staring at the steering wheel, like he wishes he could just turn the key in the ignition and go. But this car won't start and the walkers won't move from there. Today's the day. Daryl leans back against the head restraint. He knows what he has to do. If he runs out there and distracts the walkers then maybe, just maybe, Aaron's got a fighting chance at getting out of the damn car alive. While doing that, Daryl will be bit for sure at some point. Aaron's a good person, he doesn't deserve to go like that. He had explained it to Daryl when he offered him the job; his partner, Erik, wasn't a good fit for it, not experienced enough, not fast enough to skip the dangers. Plus, Aaron loved him which made the mission all the more painful and insidious to him. But Daryl on the other hand was used to the outside world, he'd defended himself and others countless times before. Still, here they are stuck in a broken car, surrounded by walkers.

Daryl had never thought he'd arrive unprepared to this moment, he always knew that one day his good luck would run out. As he fishes a lighter out of his jeans pockets though, he feels a twinge of anger rising inside of him. He places a cigarette between his lips. Damn it, why now? Of all the times he could have died before, why the hell does it have to be now? He'd got to the safe zone and he was just starting to adjust to it...and then there was her. He'd promised Beth he'd be back. His finger flicks the light on, bringing it to the end of the cigarette. He'll never see a smile forming on her lips again, never feel the warmth that only her arms wrapped around him could give him, her singing will never reach his ears ever again. It's not right. Sometimes you can't keep your promises, even when you want to so bad. "I'll go."

Aaron glances at him, arching his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'll lead them out. You make a break for the fence."

"No, this was my fault" he protests.

"It wasn't a question. And this ain't your decision" Daryl growls. He takes a drag of his cigarette, the smoke spreads all around. "It ain't nobody's fault."

Aaron's face is pensive and serious. "You don't draw them away. We fight. We go for the fence. All right? Whether we make it or not, we do it together. We have to." he decides making sense of the whole thing.

Ah. Maybe he _is_ good at getting people. Aaron is not so bad, not at all, if he's willing to do this. Daryl doesn't like this option either but perhaps he can watch his back.

He nods. "Alright"

He gets rid of the cigarette and sits up straight, one hand on the door handle. Aaron does the same. They look at each other for confirmation. "On three" Daryl says.

"One, two-"

Before he can make a move something happens. The blood of a walker splatters on the window, a couple more of them get the same destiny right after him. What the hell? Daryl sprints out and sees a man swiftly taking down walker after walker using a stick. From the corner of his eye Daryl spots Aaron fending for himself on the other side of the car. Soon enough a small but sufficient space opens up for them to run away, the unknown man signaling for them to go. Daryl, Aaron and him make it out of the damn lot, past the fence. Daryl watches the fear wash away from Aaron's face and being replaced by utter relief. Angry walkers smash against the fence, their claws prying through the iron net.

Aaron turns to their savior 'cause really, that's what he is right now. "That was..was...thank you!" he stutters overwhelmed.

"Why'd you do that?" Daryl asks, keeping his guard up anyway. You just never know who the fuck you can meet out here these days.

The average-looking black man seems truly surprised by the question and smiles. "Why? Because all life is precious, that's why"

That's something Beth would agree with, Daryl thinks immediately. Looks like she wasn't wrong in the end. He'd been the one always expecting the worst out of everything, people, places, while she was the hopeful one. And today, unexpectedly, the best scenario was the one they got. A ghost of a smile appears on his face, too. One more good thing is that he'll make it back to Alexandria. He didn't break the promise.

* * *

_Hi! this was that scene in the car in the season finale seen from Daryl's point of view knowing that Beth was alive and waiting for him at home. While whatching the episode I thought that he must have remembered about Beth's optimistic ways when Morgan saved him and Aaron. Now, I know you've all been waiting for that badass Beth chapter and it's the one after this but because I'm having a week from hell and the chapter needs to be improved I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Bear with me. Anyway, thanks again to all of you kind Readers :)_


	12. Fight

"_golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise, sleep pretty darling, do not cry...and I will sing a lullaby..._"

Judith's eyelids fight to stay up but her head lowers on Beth's shoulder, her little fingers gripping on her for support. She's already eaten and the song is supposed to work to make her sleep now. Beth is slowly pacing around the living room of the Grimeses, little Judith in her arms. Things are kind of tense in the community, most of the group is meeting with Deanna at her place to have some sort of trial for Rick. It's crazy to Beth to even consider to kick their leader out, the man that tried everything he could to keep their family safe. Yes, his violent outburst against Pete had been scary and certainly out of line but whatever their problem was she was sure they could fix it. Being in Alexandria without him just wouldn't make sense. Because of the trial thing, she was asked to stay in and take care of Judith and Carl (without making the eldest child feel like he needed it, of course). On one hand she doesn't mind doing that since she absolutely adores Judith, but on the other hand she also wished that they'd let her participate to the hearing instead of reducing her as only the "babysitter". Perhaps they didn't fully realize how much she'd changed.

Beth pauses by the window and glances outside. It's dark, nobody's around. She sighs, wondering if Daryl's on his way back or still in the woods or in some nearby abandoned city. Maybe Aaron and him will return with somebody new. Beth keeps on walking at a soothing pace, cradling Judith while still whispering the song to her. Seems like it's starting to work, it's getting harder and harder for the baby to stay alert.

Beth reaches for the armchair and sits to rest a while. If Judith actually falls asleep then she can take her upstairs to her bed and prepare something to eat for herself. A creaking sound echoes from outside the house. Perhaps it's Michonne or Maggie, coming to give them some news about Rick. The creaking noise continues, it sounds like someone's walking up the steps to the porch.

A bang at the door makes her jump a little, her efforts to get Judith all tired are gone in a second when she snaps her eyes open.

"Shh, shh" Beth murmurs in her ear as she stands up. Carl hurries down the stairs. "What was that?" he asks wary.

Another "boom" noise from the door. "Someone's banging at the door" Beth answers.

"I'll go see who it is" Carl says going for the foyer.

"No!" Beth stops him. Carl turns to her, puzzled. "Take your sister, I'll get the door" she instructs passing her to him before he can counter something back.

She quickly walks to the kitchen and pulls a drawer open. They might have taken all of their weapons but knives can be found in every house. There's a long, sharp one. She takes it and heads for the front door. Beth holds the knob and bursts the door open, keeping strategically behind it. A body stumbles in, hitting the floor. The reek that comes from it and the worn-out clothes reveal that it's a walker. Carl lets out a gasp, Judith starts crying loudly as her eyes land on the strange figure just a few steps from her. The walker is immediately attracted by the noise, he raises his bald head, awful grunts coming out of his mouth, his body regaining balance. He hasn't seen Beth yet, still hidden behind the door, which is good 'cause that way she can come up with the knife and thrust it right in his head. A little blood sprays out and hits Beth's white shirt. The creature falls down, dead at last. She looks at Carl, a startled expression painted on his face as he holds Judith's head so her gaze is on the wall behind him and not on the bloody walker on the floor. So much for Alexandria's safe walls. Beth takes control over the situation. "I'll bring the body outside and check if there are more. You stay there with Judith" she orders.

"No way, I'll put her in her bed upstairs and come help you" he protests already turning for the stairs.

"Carl, I'm in charge here so you'll do as I say" she quickly snaps back in an resolute tone. "What if one gets in from the back door and wanders around the house until they find her? You stay near her, alright? I'll be right back."

Carl reluctantly nods and does as she says.

She stops at the doorway and peeks out to make sure all's clear. No sounds, no one on the front porch. She comes back inside and grabs the walker's legs, dragging the body out using all the strength she can manage. It's not ideal leaving it there like it's garbage but right now she needs to lock herself in and protect the kids. She'll ask question later and hopefully someone will come to help bury the body or burn it. How normal have these actions become? How terrible it is that even in Alexandria they can't let their guards down, ever.

A rustling of leaves catches her attention. She turns around frenetically watching out for a new threat. Another walker, a woman this time, comes out of the bushes, arms stretched forward as she wobbles toward her. Beth holds her grip on the knife and waits until the walker is close enough to kick her against the banister. The woman bangs the back of her head against the column, that's her cue to stab her like she did for the other one. Only it's not that easy this time, the woman bounces back and charges Beth with force, her mouth wide open so her dirty, venomous teeth are showing. The walker's hands try to hold Beth's shoulders, and she has to kick her in the guts to push her away. The walker's on the ground but so is she, the kick made her stumble back. Beth realizes that her knife is gone, she must have lost her grip on it while she was fighting against the woman, who's not even attempting to get back on her feet but crawling toward her. Beth turns around, she's alone and unarmed. That's when she spots a broom leaning against the wall. She quickly takes it and turns it upside-down so the handle enters the walker's head. A final, struggling cry escapes her mouth and then there's only silence. Beth pulls out the blood-covered stick and starts taking deep breaths to regain calm. Her heart is beating fast, it's not the first time she needs to fight for her life but it's been a while. She definitely did not see it coming for the night. Two dead bodies lay on the Grimeses' front porch as she walks back inside. She locks the door right after shutting it closed.

"Was it the only one?" Carl asks coming near her.

She shifts toward him. "Nope, one more"

Little Judith is still sniffling, inspecting the place like some other monster could jump out of nowhere and scare her again. She's still too young to witness such things, too young to understand. The whole point of living in Alexandria was to give her and Carl a chance at a normal life, as normal as possible at least. She runs a hand through her hair. Beth doesn't know why those things made it past the gates but what she's sure of is that it can't happen again.

They lock the backdoor as well and make sure that all the windows are closed, then Beth goes to the kitchen sink and washes her hands. They prepare something to eat for dinner and afterward she does the dishes. A few minutes go by and Carl's not making any sound so she turns around to check on him, only to find him asleep, his head resting on the table. Beth smiles, it's been a long day for him as well with all the worry about his father's destiny. He tries to look all grown up but the truth is he isn't yet. Perhaps when he tried to take over the situation earlier it wasn't because he didn't trust her to protect herself or them, but because he doesn't want to depend on others to fight for him. Just like her. Anyway, she goes over to him and gently shakes him. He blinks several times, looking sleepy. "Carl, go to bed. If your dad comes home I'll send him right upstairs."

He seems uncertain but eventually agrees, dragging his feet across the room and up the stairs. "Goodnight" he waves as he goes.

"'Night" she answers back.

Ten minutes later she's done with the dishes and she's also cleaned the table and got the blood stains off the floor. The round clock on the kitchen wall strikes eleven and she wonders just when Rick will make it back.

"BETH!"

She jumps as she hears a panicked voice outside the house.

* * *

_Hi! Did you like the chapter? I hope so. I tried my best to describe the fights in a way that would make Beth look tough and cool, it's not my specialty but I'm working on it. In the next chapter (probably the last one) there's also another type of scene that I'm not super familiar with writing down...you'll see! By the way, the song I used at the beginning is Golden Slumbers by The Beatles, I thought it would be a nice alternative to the usual lullabies. Although this fic is almost over I plan to translate a shot I wrote a while back so keep an eye out for it. thank you for reading!_


	13. belong

**Daryl**

If he thought that the biggest thing that happened to him that day was being trapped inside a car surrounded by walkers, he'd thought wrong. When Daryl, Aaron and Morgan had come back to Alexandria they'd gone straight to Deanna's backyard where they knew the hearing for Rick's "incident" with Pete was taking place and what they saw was totally unexpected. Deanna's husband, Reg, was lying on the ground with his throat slit in a blood bath, Deanna herself was devastated at his side, while an agitated Pete was wielding Michonne's sword like he didn't even know how it got in his hands to begin with. The blade was wet with blood. The next part had been quick; in tears, Deanna had asked Rick to "do it" and so the sheriff aimed his gun at the doctor and shot him right in the head. What a nice first impression they made on tame Morgan. Only it wasn't a first impression at all since they'd found right after he saved their asses that Morgan had already met Rick before. Call it a crazy coincidence.

Later, Daryl had learned from Michonne about what led to the harsh conclusion of the hearing. He's so tired but he needs to do one more thing before he can rest. It was Maggie that told him he'd find Beth at Rick's house, looking after the kids.

Daryl is on the front porch and he's about to knock when red droplets on the wooden floorboards catch his attention. He slowly turns his head and finds two bodies piled upon each other. Fear grips him. Rick had also said that some walkers got in by accident but that he'd fortunately killed them all before they could hurt anyone. He'd carried those bodies with him though, so what happened here?

"BETH!" he calls at the top of his lungs, pure dread in his voice.

He hits his fists against the door until there's a click on the other side and the door swings open. The second he sees her he moves to reach her, his hand touching Beth's cheek as if to make sure she's fine and actually there. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asks taking in the blood on her white shirt.

She nods. "Yeah, I don't know how those walkers got here but I took them out. Judith got a little scared but she's sleeping in her room now, Carl too" she explains.

"Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head. "No, I promise"

He nods recomposing himself. She's alright. Beth places her own hand on his, still on her face. "Are _you_ okay?" she asks, her blue eyes focused on him, her voice a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You just got back?"

"A while ago, I stopped by Deanna's house first."

Daryl proceeds by telling her what happened to Reg, how the walkers got in and about how Alexandria's newest resident, Morgan, was an old acquaintance of Rick's. Beth is saddened to hear about Deanna's husband but she's ultimately glad that Rick will not have to leave. When he finally returns, Beth can leave followed by Daryl.

They're by his room's door now, he's debating whether he should invite her to stay the night or not. "So...are your nightmares gone for good?" he asks casually, leaning against the door frame.

She shrugs. "I guess."

"This means you can sleep in your own room now, huh?"

Beth tilts her head to the side and glances at him curiously. "Daryl, are you saying that you've grown tired of me already?"

"That's not what I meant" he replies with a "tsk" sound.

Beth snickers. "Then what is it that you were trying to say?"

He rubs his head, feeling uneasy. He only emits a grunt, diverting his gaze from her.

She looks at him in disbelief. "Are we back to your muttered answers now? Tell me" she urges, clearly amused.

Daryl blows out an exhausted breath, utterly annoyed by what he got himself into. Expressing his feelings was never his favorite thing, he's a man of action. Still, he manages to look at her, blue eyes pointed expectantly on him. "Do you want to sleep here?"

A smile slowly forms on her lips. "Yeah, I would love that. But is that all?"

"It's all"

"It's not" she answers right back, holding his gaze.

"Okay, maybe seeing those dead walkers on the porch was fucking scary and I thought that...that something could have happened to you." It's damn difficult to get the words out but it seems like Beth's got this disturbing ability of cutting right through his bullshit and evasive answers, so escaping just isn't an option. She's silent for a while, like she's analyzing what he just said. "I can defend myself, Daryl. I didn't even need Carl's help" she declares all-serious like it's very important that he gets it.

"I know. It's not that. I just...I didn't wanna lose you again."

The silence that follows seems to stretch on forever, again he doesn't find the strength to look at her directly. Beth inches toward him, closing the little space between them. She wraps her arms around his waist, forcing him to look down on her. "You never lost me. I'm right here, right where I belong" she almost-whispers.

The honesty that shines through her eyes is powerful, so much that he lets his walls crumble down. A world without her in it would be too much to bear. She gives him a reason to hold on, to hope in a better life. Sure, there's always that little voice inside his head that warns him of how much he'd suffer if she ever died, of how he'd never be the same again after really letting her in. But the fact is, right now he just doesn't care.

He shuts that voice up by pulling Beth in his embrace, needing to feel her as close to him as possible. Daryl kisses her lips, the weight of the day vanishing. He needs her like the air in his lungs, like the blood in his veins. As she grips at his back, he kicks the door open and leads her in without breaking the kiss. He pushes the door closed and backtracks until they both fall on his bed. Beth's on her back, he lowers his body on hers, as they keep on kissing, his fingers slipping under her shirt. But then Beth's hands move to his vest and work to slide it down. He automatically helps her by taking it off, making it fly across the room. Her attention shifts straight to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them as fast as she can. When he's shirtless and on his knees facing her, lying on his bed and ready for him, Daryl hesitates. Beth catches the doubt in his eyes and solves it for him, reaching for the end of her shirt and sliding it over her head until she's only wearing her pink bra and jeans. There's just never getting used to how breathtakingly beautiful she is. He leans on her again, his mouth trailing kisses on her shoulder, up to her neck while his hand travels over her ribcage, her waist, stopping when he feels the fabric of the jeans and hating them. "Are you sure?" he asks in a husky voice, just outside her ear. She nods vigorously, panting with every touch of his fingers on her body. It's all he needed to hear, now there's just no looking back. She wants him too. He unfastens her jeans and in two seconds they're gone, keeping company to his vest and shirt already on the bedroom floor. Beth gets rid of Daryl's pants, the anticipation for what will happen next growing more and more for both of them.

Daryl's nervous because he's never put his heart on the line like this before. Sex is one thing but making love is another, and what they're about to do is exactly that. As they connect she winces, so he holds onto her until her face relaxes and they move at the same rhythm. He forgets the world outside, the horror, the troubles. It's just him and Beth, far from it all. She makes him feel like he's good enough, like he's worth someone like her.

**Beth**

She rests her head between Daryl's shoulder and his chest, her eyes closes; his fingers absentmindedly playing with her hair. Perfectly content, that's what she is right now. Beth never knew love could feel this way. She won't say it aloud, it's not the kind of thing that they need to put in words to know it. She would have never let him so close to her if she didn't trust him and love him completely. It had been amazing.

Really, after a day like that all she wanted was to go to sleep and possibly see Daryl before doing so, but then he had actually showed up and her plans had changed. Standing outside his room, she wanted him to ask her to stay so badly, but wouldn't dare to make the first move, it was up to him; she'd intruded enough already. So when he did ask, Beth was already feeling victorious, if only the skittish look on his face didn't give away that it wasn't all. She pressed for more and she was right, he had something else to say. When Daryl had said that he was afraid she was hurt after fighting with the walkers, she'd briefly feared that he doubted her ability of taking care of herself. But the truth is that she needs to stop having such thoughts, Daryl knows her and believes she's tough. Hearing how he didn't want to lose her made her heart burst. She knows how he hates needing people, caring, because he's been hurt in the past for that reason. Whenever he loses somebody he loses a piece of himself, too. He must have been really angry at destiny when she went missing, he'd probably thought she was gone forever. Yet, there she is now.

When he kissed her, Beth knew she was never climbing those stairs up to her room. The feeling of his hands caressing her skin was too good to stop, she wanted to go all the way. He'd even hesitated before he undressed her, wanting to make sure it was okay with her. It was more than okay, so she tugged her shirt off herself to show him. Daryl had made her feel so safe and protected, something that she can't allow herself to feel in any other circumstance. But this was different, with Daryl she can say whatever she wants to say without being misunderstood or judged, she can let herself go and know he cares. Beth kind of already knew that but now she's had the final confirmation. It's risky to feel like this for someone, losing who you love can crush you. But it's also one of the things that she wants to desperately hold on to, no matter how long they have together. Plus, she could make it. She really, really, could. Not just another dead girl, after all.

* * *

_And that's it folks! I really hope you all enjoyed the story and its ending. I wanna thank all the lovely people that took time to write reviews and to give me their opinions on where the story was going, you all helped me find the will to come up with more. let me know what you think of the last chapter if you like! xO_


End file.
